Storm Among the Cloud
by sankage
Summary: For better relations with the Land of Frost, and protection from possible threats from other smaller ninja villages, Yondaime Raikage, A agrees into an arranged marriage to save his brother's ass from it. Just what's in store in this for him, whether A regrets it or not in the long run, it may be up to him to decide.
1. Prologue: Miai (Raikage's Decision)

**Disclaimer: **_"Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, including related characters © Misashi Kishimoto. The following story is a fan fiction which belongs to the author (yours truly)."_

**Author's Note: **"Miai is the Japanese equivalent of arranged marriage. Also, if the reader is not reading/following the manga, then the story _might_ contain spoilers. I repeat: _might_. You are forewarned."

* * *

**~ O ~**

**Storm among the Cloud**

**~ O ~**

**~ Prologue ~**

With a frown on his face, Yondaime Raikage, A, stared back at the Lightning Daimyo right from across where he was seated.

"_Miai_? What for?" he asked.

It was any ordinary day at Kumogakure, or so A thought, until he received summons from the Daimyo. All that the messenger told him was that it had something to do with the relations between the Lands of Lightning and Frost, and that it somehow involves the ninja villages. Since the alliance made between the shinobi has turned into a truce and is being maintained and honored for the sake of finally realizing true peace in the shinobi world, A didn't hesitate to come; although, despite the fact that he somehow knew the talk would eventually involve politics, he definitely wasn't expecting something like this.

"To simply put? The Land of Frost is announcing to the whole world their allegiance with the Five Great Nations," answered the Daimyo, a side of his chin rested at the knuckles of his fist. "They want to do this by making ties with the closest country to them, which is the Land of Lightning."

"And they intend to do this through the Hidden Villages by means of marriage," A put in.

"Marriage is a binding ceremony after all," the Daimyo lowered his head a little, this time intently looking at the Raikage. "And besides, it is only natural for a husband to come to the aid of his wife's homeland in a time of crisis, yes?"

Through his nose A breathed in and let it out into a sigh, closing his eyes in the process.

"And what exactly would they gain out of this?" the Raikage decided to ask.

The Daimyo had somehow anticipated this question and was ready with an answer. "Protection from the other ninja villages," was his simple answer.

A's brows met in the middle making him frown even more. "What do you mean?"

"There is no certainty of what exactly the smaller ninja villages think about this truce between the shinobi of the Five Great Nations." The Daimyo had leaned back on his seat; everything about him became more serious and formal. "It could be that they're neutral with everything, but considering that the samurai of the Land of Iron had allied themselves with shinobi during the Fourth Great Ninja War, it could be that the villages are…_restless_."

Shutting his eyes close, A put his one good hand to his temple, feeling the beginnings of a headache that he felt might come anytime soon.

"The Frost Daimyo wants to ensure the safety of his own country," the Daimyo went on, "since we cannot tell where the smaller ninja villages stands about this truce that we have. Besides, stronger ties with the Land of Frost may be beneficial for the country, Raikage."

"Alright, alright," A sighed, looking up once more to the Daimyo. "Then tell me why involve Bee into this?"

There was a moment of silence from the Daimyo; he stared intently at the hulk of a man who calls himself the Raikage. Dark-skinned and muscular in build like his father, he was a shinobi considered strong, fast, commanding, hot-headed… and is also a very caring, loving older brother.

"It doesn't have to be your younger brother if you don't want to," the Daimyo said, leaning back on his seat more comfortably. "Since the Frost Daimyo only specifically asked to choose just between the two of you, it is assumed that either one between you or your brother would do just fine. I'll be giving you some time to consider things about it anyway."

"No."

The Daimyo stared and looked a little shock for a moment. "You refuse to take part in the _miai_?"

"No, not that." The Daimyo breathed easily, but kept quiet to allow the Raikage to offer some explanation. "There's no need to try and convince me more about it, I get it already. All I'm saying is that I don't need time to consider."

Dark eyes narrowed down, the Daimyo waited for the Raikage to continue, although he may already have a good idea what it is.

A's face had turned serious, nowhere near threatening, but serious all the same. "Besides, Bee has already done quite enough for politics when he became the jinchuriki of the Eight-tails." It was the Daimyo's turn to sigh.

"If that's what you decided. But you could have convinced your little brother about this, you know." There was no reply from the Raikage. "Well," the Daimyo continued, "I suppose you are a better choice compared to your brother, you're the Raikage after all." The Daimyo then gestured a hand towards a woman, who had been standing in waiting at a corner nearby. A saw the Daimyo lifted a hand and looked over to the woman who had approached him and gave him a green folder.

"That contains information about your bride," said the Daimyo referring the folder with a wave of a hand. "Be ready in two days." A looked up to the Daimyo, one brow cocked up in question. "You will be meeting her in the Land of Frost. Just be glad that you'll be able to talk to her before the actual wedding day."

A once again heaved a sigh and only nodded.


	2. The Brothers and The Bride

**ONE**

Bee honestly didn't know what to say, or rather, he didn't know where to begin.

He was inside the Raikage's office, leaning back on the desk with his lips slightly pursed while his eyes were glued to the contents of the green file folder he held in his hands; A was seated behind his desk, head slightly lowered and eyes close, with everything about him seem to imply that he won't be making any attempts to break the silence in the room. This had only made Bee even more clueless as to how to react to the sudden news.

Eventually, Bee turned around to face his brother and laid the folder down on the desk, deliberately leaving it open on the first page which had the picture of A's bride-to-be. "At least she's pretty," he supplied. It was at this moment that A opened his eyes. His gaze immediately caught sight of the image attached to the first page. A's reply was a simple nod as he proceeded to close the folder. And then, silence once again.

Bee did find the young woman in the picture pretty, and the smile she had on was genuine and lovely that her clear blue eyes twinkled with laughter. He figured the picture was probably taken by a friend while she was in a rather good mood. But a pretty face may not be enough if the marriage is…arranged. Not to mention one that is only done for politics. Again he wondered why his brother didn't consult with him about this before making a decision.

"So, you're going to the Land of Frost to meet her, right?" Bee asked. Again A's reply was a simple nod, still not looking at him.

Bee cocked his head to one side and regarded his brother for a moment. "What is it, Brother?"

A wasn't exactly quite surprised with the direct question; Bee could tell if something was bothering him especially when he's silent. Still not looking at Bee, the Raikage rested his chin on the knuckles of his one good hand and said, "There's more to these kinds of arrangements, Bee, especially since it's political where people needs to be reassured even if it's for show." When he finally looked up to meet his brother's gaze, A became even more serious, from the expression on his face to the tone of his voice.

"One mere binding contract on a piece of paper isn't enough to make this marriage official," A went on in explaining. "One has to consummate it."

Bee made a quick jerking movement with his head. "Con…summate?" A nodded his confirmation, with a grunting "Mm…"

"Only the marriage bed is what will make it complete."

The image of the smiling young woman suddenly flashed through Bee's mind. He felt himself instinctively cringe from within when the thought of A having to "_go to bed_" with his bride came to mind.

"If I should admit it then I'll be honest with you, Bee…"

Looking up, Bee gazed upon the Raikage, the man whom he calls his brother, and found that he was unable to figure out what that look in those dark eyes was.

"…I don't rightly know how to go about with it, when it finally comes to that."

"So, you have to do your thing, soon as you put on the ring?" Bee thought out loud, talking in his Enka-style rapping.

A's gaze focused on a particular corner of the office, somewhere behind Bee, but he wasn't really _seeing_ anything there. "The ceremony will be done in the Land of Frost, after that I'll be returning to Kumo along with her the next day. And as soon as we arrive, we are to do it on that very night."

"That seems too soon, even by that time," Bee pointed out, doing gestures with his hands as he rapped. "And though you're married, that seems like a crime."

"It can't be helped." Lowering his hand, A had unintentionally placed it atop the folder which caused him to cast it a quick glance, only to have the image of his bride flash through his mind but for a moment. "Besides, it's not like we could lie about it. She will have to be checked by an experienced medical-ninja and provide the necessary proof that…well, that it's been done. To make sure that the confirmation would be credible, the medical-ninja will be from her village. This medical-ninja will come to Kumo along with her and would stay here for the night until then."

Bee made a frustrated sound as he sighed. "Seems like a troublesome thing for sure. But Brother, why volunteer? If you had talked to me then, I would've lent an ear."

"I would've convinced you to do it, is that what you mean?" There was no reply from Bee, not that A needed any form of reply at all. "The consummation part was one reason why I took it on myself and not you. Also, Bee…" A looked at his brother straight in the eye to mean that what he was saying was sincere. "...If I wanted you married, I want it to be on your terms. I want to see you married because you choose to, because you wanted to. Not because you were _told_ to. Especially not told by _me_."

Bee was a bit taken aback, as he instinctively jerked his head back as a reaction. "Brother…" was all that he could say.

The brothers stared at each other for a moment, silence reigned between them. None of them dared move, until it was A who broke off from Bee's gaze. "Hmp! Besides, though you may be my little brother, I'm still the Raikage so you have no say in this. My decision is final."

Bee didn't even attempt to hide the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips. He knew his brother well enough to know that A was simply trying to lighten up the mood between them while putting an end to the discussion. Also, it was A's way of saying that, though he understood, Bee shouldn't worry about it.

"I'm going." A stood up from his seat and started to leave.

"To home already?" asked Bee.

"I have to leave early for tomorrow." A paused on his tracks to look over his shoulder towards Bee.

"Tell Fusa to leave the paperwork on my desk then send her home." He completely left the office without saying another word.

* * *

"Seems to me as if you take your job too much to heart, Fusa-san."

"It can't be helped," said the woman with braided light brown hair and silver-rimmed eye-glasses. "Raikage-sama himself had chosen me to be his new assistant, this job means a lot. Mabui-san was good – no – _excellent_ at her work, so I have to do my best!"

The blond-haired, dark-skinned young man stared back at her with a large sweat drop appearing behind his head. "You should give yourself more credit. I know you. You're just as hard-working as the late Two-tails jinchūrki, Yugito-sama. For all we know, Raikage-sama chose you because he thought you're at least capable enough to keep up with his daily life in the office as the Raikage."

After Mabui perished, along with several other shinobi, with the destruction of the Allied Shinobi headquarters during the Fourth Great Ninja War, A had chosen and appointed Fusa to be his new assistant. Fusa is one of those highly-regarded genjutsu users in Kumogakure, a well-accomplished jōnin and has been considered a rather hard-working person, a trait that most people in the village said as something she shares with her master, Nii Yugito.

"Well, in any case, I'm glad you've decided to give me a hand with carrying all these, Karai*. I'm grateful to you," said Fusa to the Kumo-nin walking beside her who had been carrying at least two feet of heaps of paperwork meant for the Raikage. She was carrying some herself in her arms, though fewer in comparison, all categorized in red, green, and blue folders.

The two of them made their way to the tower without being able to encounter the Raikage himself along the way, prompting Fusa to be slightly disappointed when they found no one was in the office except for the Raikage's brother, Killer Bee.

"Brother already left but not before he could say, that you should leave the paperwork here and be on your way," rapped Bee.

"Is that so? Hmm, Raikage-sama left too early," commented Fusa, placing the folders on the desk. "He doesn't usually go home until he's had the papers done. He's even the one who told me to gather these things up so he could work on it as soon as possible."

"He probably meant to work on them after a business he needs to attend in the Land of Frost tomorrow," supplied Karai who was already on his way towards the door but paused to speak his mind. "You know, for that _miai_ business."

Fusa's initial reaction was a slow surfacing realization on her face as she rapidly blinked her eyes before curling the fingers of her left hand into her palm with her index finger placed atop her thumb, and placed that hand to her chin and lower lip, looking thoughtful. "Oh, that's right. I've heard about that myself," she mumbled before looking up to the Eight-tails jinchūriki. Bee was standing there by the desk, a slight frown on his face with arms crossed on his chest. As Fusa looked at the jinchūriki more closely, Bee looked as if he was deep in thought and considering something seriously.

"Well, I'll be going, _bakayarō_!" said Bee all of a sudden, as he started walking off towards the door. "You just lock up before leaving, _konoyarō_!" The two Kumo-nins stared after him in silence until he was out of the office completely.

"I wonder…"

"Hn? Wonder about what, Karai?" asked Fusa.

"Nothing, I'm just wondering what's going on inside Bee-sama's mind," replied Karai, looking over to Fusa. "After all, Raikage-sama took on this whole arranged marriage thing just so Bee-sama wouldn't have to."

Fusa didn't comment on that and decided to lock up for the night, while Karai volunteered to accompany her back home. But she knew better, he knew that as the Raikage's assistant she must've known a few things about the bride-to-be, and she had assumed that Karai might want to ask a few things out of curiosity. Anyone would be curious, especially since the only reason Raikage-sama made such a hasty decision was so that he could get his younger brother, Killer Bee, out of such an arrangement and deal with it himself since nobody would question him being the Raikage and all.

The sun had just began to set and they were out in the streets already among the crowds when Karai finally asked, "So…what do you know about Raikage-sama's bride?"

Fusa had had a ready answer since they left the tower. "Well, when Raikage-sama came back from his talk with the Daimyo, he had me looked at her file and asked me to tell him what I think of her. I honestly don't know why he wanted my opinion but, I did as I was told."

Karai was all ears and would be glancing towards Fusa in the corner of his eye every now and then while still keeping an eye on where he was going.

"She had clear blue eyes, pale blue hair, and she looks about she's in her early twenties. Perhaps twenty to twenty-two years of age, but either way, it looks as if Raikage-sama is old enough to be her father. But, I digress. Anyway, according to her file she is a jōnin-level kunoichi of the Shimogakure Village, the daughter of the village head and granddaughter of the Frost Daimyo himself."

The blond-haired young man didn't attempt to hide his surprise. "She's the granddaughter of the Frost Daimyo? How's that possible?"

"From what I've heard, the Frost Daimyo had his daughter marry the current village head of Shimogakure to ensure the loyalty of their shinobi. To be honest, I didn't know that it's possible for a shinobi to have a child who has potential to be a shinobi with a civilian. Anyway, her close relations to the Daimyo and the village head are what made her the perfect choice for a bride if it means settling down relations between the Lands of Frost and Lightning."

With a hand to the back of his head, Karai sighed in exasperation. "I really don't get all this politics with the Daimyos, but I sure am glad that I don't have to do such things. Although, this makes me rather concerned about Raikage-sama; from what I saw from Bee-sama, I wonder how they discussed it."

"We shouldn't really get too involve with such things," Fusa was quick to say. "This is between Raikage-sama and Bee-sama. It's all family matter."

"I know, I know," said Karai. "So anyway, what did you say to Raikage-sama? What do you think about the woman?" Fusa shrugged.

"I said she'd be a fine enough bride if she's a kunoichi of jōnin level. And that at least she's not bad looking."

"What's her name, by the way?"

Looking up into the sky which was quickly turning dark and was already beginning to be peppered with twinkling stars, Fusa placed a finger to her chin and looked thoughtful. "Let's see...If memory serves right, her full name is..."

* * *

There was probably no one at the moment that could rightly comfort him, nor understand how he felt. It was a time like this that had him wishing that his wife was still around, alive and by his side, comforting him with words of reassurances. "_Everything will be alright_," that's what she would probably say, he could almost hear her voice loud and clear in his mind.

"Kyoshiro-sama, I have sought her out. Your daughter said she will be in a minute."

He opened his eyes and looked up to the ninja who knelt before him. "Good. You may take your leave now."

"Yes, sir."

It took but only a few minutes before she eventually showed up in his room.

"Tōsama, you called for me?"

Kyoshiro raised his head once more to find himself looking eye-to-eye with his only daughter; she wore her usual attire as a shinobi of Shimogakure and the expression on her face was neutral. He gestured to the nearby chair beside him with a hand and offered for her to have a seat. She did so ever silently and did not dare to speak until she was seated, waiting for him to speak first. This had only made Kyoshiro uneasy for some reason, so he coughed into his balled fist first before addressing her.

"I asked for you to come here to talk about what will come about tomorrow," he began. "Although I am well aware that you have been informed of this, are you not?"

She nodded, not looking at him. "I'm well aware, Tōsama."

One side of his lips twitched. "To be honest, I don't know what to expect of our visitor. I haven't seen the Raikage before in person, although they said that he is a rather huge man. What 'huge' actually implies, I'm not sure. Perhaps it means he has a large build."

"I've heard that he is as fast as he is powerful," she supplied simply, still not looking up to him, keeping her gaze down on the floor.

The smile that appeared on Kyoshiro's face was sad. "At least I know that I'd be marrying you off to a powerful shinobi whom I know can protect you and keep you safe." This time, she looked up to him, he wasn't looking at her but he could feel her gaze on him. When he did look up to meet her gaze he was taken by surprise when he saw concern in her eyes. He once again offered a smile to her, saying in a soft voice, "But never would I have thought that I'd end up marrying you off this way."

The smile she offered to him in return was apologetic. "We shinobi at times have to make certain decisions for the sake of our village and nation," she said, looking out into the middle distance of the room. "I'd like to think that this is all because Ojiisama is just too paranoid, but if I think about more carefully, it's only right that he make precautions."

He nodded with a simple humming "Mm…" as to imply his agreement. "The Land of Frost is a small country, after all," he said, "and though we have our own ninja village, the threat of the other ninja villages is not one that should be taken lightly. I think it's about time we align ourselves with the Five Great Nations, at least with Kumogakure's strength in both economic and military, we can hope to receive help from the Raikage himself in the future."

"Of course," was her simple reply, before silence came down again between them.

The uneasiness Kyoshiro was feeling grew even greater than before, so much so that he couldn't help but reach a hand to his daughter, taking her hand in his, looking her straight in the eye and began saying, "If there's any comfort I can find in this arrangement, it's knowing that you will be living in a place where I'm sure you'll be safe, and where there will be people stronger than me who will surely protect you."

She did a double take first before her expressions softened, as she held onto her father's hand and gave it a quick, light squeeze. "Tōsama, please, I have made peace already with this matter. I am doing this for our nation. Let's leave it at that."

He sighed, thankful for his daughter's strength and resolve to go through with the _miai_. "Let me remind you, though, tomorrow the Raikage will be coming to meet you. Try to be yourself while making sure that you will show respect deserving that of when in the presence of a Kage. We do not know as to the kind of man he is, so—"

"Tōsama." She interrupted him in mid-sentence, sitting up straighter on her chair, laughing at him to make the mood more light-hearted. "Please, stop worrying. Everything will go just fine tomorrow, you'll see. I promise, or my name isn't Yukimori Arashi."

* * *

**Author's Note:** *Karai is a Kumo-nin introduced in the anime-only episode 286 of Naruto Shippuden, his name means "spicy", so yeah, he is not my OC and claims no such rights concerning this character. That is all.


	3. In the Land of Frost

**Author's Note: **"I have no idea what the Land of Frost is like since there's not much about it mentioned in the canon, either in the manga or anime. So the country's description of mine here in this story is purely just in my head. That is all."

* * *

**TWO**

The Land of Frost was in no way like the Land of Iron, except perhaps for the multiple snow-covered mountains from across the landscape of the country. The majority of the place wasn't covered in snow or _that_ cold at all, though it does snow there in the mid-week of the second to the last month of the year which would last until the first two months of the new incoming year. But if there was anything near cold about the country called the Land of Frost, it was the wind, which usually comes from the direction of the snow-capped mountains.

When the Raikage, along with his two subordinates, arrived within the boundaries of the Frost country, they were greeted by three ninjas from Shimogakure, saying that they would be accompanying them from there. They soon found out that the village Hidden in Frost was located behind the snow-capped mountains, but that they didn't have to climb the mountain to get to the other side. The three Shimogakure ninjas showed them into a sort of tunnel on the side of one of the mountains, which – according to them – would eventually lead to the village. Once inside, they noticed metal arcs supported the passageway so that it wouldn't give in, just in case, and that it was lighted with torches on either sides.

The moment they reached the other side, there was a drop in temperature, but not too great as to shock the body in the sudden coldness. It was definitely colder but not enough to make one shiver uncontrollably, just enough cold for one's body to have no other option but acknowledge it. If anything, it only needed a little getting used to. They also had to squint at first before their eyes could adapt to the brightness after having just stepped out from a dark place.

"Welcome to Shimogakure, Raikage-sama," said the ninja in the middle, who had looked over his shoulder towards the towering Kage.

Looking ahead, A could see the entrance to the village: a huge arch with the kanji for "frost" could be seen above it written in a purple circle; the huge double gates were opened and the towering walls on either sides of the arch imply that the village was encased within stone walls.

C waited until they were inside the village before looking around and commenting, "So this is Shimogakure, huh?"

"Please follow me," said the same ninja from before, one arm extended towards a particular direction as he faced the three Kumo-nins. He was the only one left of the three that accompanied them since the other two had gone off somewhere else. "Kyoshiro-sama's house is this way. He had awakened early in the morning and had been waiting for your arrival since."

"Then let's not keep him waiting any longer," said A, as they started to move.

The duration of the walk was quiet, mainly because the Shimo-ninja didn't dare speak again, and neither did C and Darui attempted to say a word, either with each other or with the Raikage. In fact, A was keeping his thoughts mostly to himself since they left Kumo some few hours ago. Even during the ambush attack by a group composed of missing-nins from different villages, A didn't bark a single order; he didn't even so much as join in the fight. He practically left the whole thing to C and Darui, not that they complained about it since they handled it pretty well, but A didn't seem interested in the least about fighting at all. Though it bothered the two jōnins in some way, they couldn't get themselves to ask the Raikage about it.

When they eventually reached the house, the Shimo-ninja guided them inside and had C and Darui wait in a separate room from where A was to speak with the village head. As soon as A went to meet his bride's father in another room, the two jōnins was left alone to themselves with some tea prepared for them on the table. Here Darui heaved a sigh, placing both his hands on his knees in his cross-leg seated position, shoulders sagging slightly.

"Have some tea, Darui," offered C, already having a sip from his tea placed before him.

"No thanks," declined the shaggy haired ninja. "Besides, I'm not one for tea." He proceeded to look over the very same spot where the Raikage stood before leaving them. The look on Darui's face didn't go unnoticed by his blond-haired partner.

"It's just talk, nothing Raikage-sama can't handle." C had a small hint of an idea where his partner's thoughts were heading, and thought best to help ease those thoughts. "At least he gets to meet his bride, from what I've heard, most people who gets into an arranged marriage don't get to see the person they're about to marry until the day of the wedding."

Bringing a hand to the back of his head, Darui said, "Yeah, I know. But that's not it." He glanced away from the door, to his partner. "C, haven't you noticed it yourself?"

C didn't know how to respond at first. He looked down on the warm liquid of his tea still cupped in his hands, as if the hot beverage would somehow help him clear his own mind.

Placing his tea back down on the table, he sighed. "I suppose Raikage-sama is just worried as to how he should react upon meeting his bride."

* * *

With a smile, the man standing before him did the _Keirei_, the 30 degrees bow, and said, "It is an honor to meet one of the Five Kage." A in turn made the nod-bow, indicating that he acknowledges this show of respect for him as a Kage.

Yukimori Kyoshiro was a man of average height and build and in A's estimate, could either be roughly about the same age as he or, could be older than him by a year or two. The contours of his face were pronounced which indicated his age, but there was not a single white hair on his head. In fact, his head was crowned with thick locks of pale blue hair. The smile on his face was welcoming, warm, and kind.

"Please, have a seat," Kyoshiro said, indicating the single sofa chair nearest to A. As soon as the Raikage had seated himself, Kyoshiro sat down on another chair from across A, a simple low-table was the only thing between them.

"So, does Raikage-sama intend to stay for the night in the village?"

A's eyebrows lifted for a moment. He hadn't even thought about that. "No," he shook his head. "I have work waiting for me back in Kumo, but I appreciate the offer."

Kyoshiro nodded in understanding. "Ah, of course. Well, then," he clapped his hands together and sat straighter on his chair. "I suppose we should get on with it." He cleared his throat, seemingly coughing through his closed fist. "The preparations for the wedding would take about a month at most, and we shall be expecting you again by then. So, may I ask as to whom shall be coming with you on the wedding day?"

"Just two of my trusted subordinates," replied A, trying to make his tone seem casual, but retaining the air of formality about him. "They're the very same two whom I am with in coming here today, and my younger brother, of course."

"Your younger brother, huh?" Kyoshiro lowered his head, clasping his hands together with his left hand encircled his right, and something about his smile changed in some way. "I've heard he is the host of the Eight-tails, and a rather powerful shinobi."

A narrowed his eyes on the village leader. "Yes. Is there a problem with me bringing him?" His question was guarded, making sure that his tone doesn't imply that he had taken offense in some way. Its best he finds out now whether Bee would be welcomed rather than worry about people becoming more than just uneasy around his little brother simply because of being a jinchuriki on the day of the wedding.

"No, not at all," Kyoshiro shook his head, looking up to the Raikage. "I apologize if you took it the wrong way, Raikage-sama. I don't mind if you bring your brother along, in fact it's only understandable that you bring a family member. It's just that this is the first time that such a powerful group of shinobi will be gathering here in to the Land of Frost."

By "a group of powerful shinobi", Kyoshiro was simply referring to the fact that all Five Kage were to come to the Frost country within a month's time. A was informed about this beforehand; the other Kage was invited to the wedding as representatives of the daimyos of the other four nations to show their approval of this relations with the Land of Frost. At least for show, politics and all that, but personally A didn't see it necessary for the other Kage to come. The daimyos could just as well say they approve of the whole thing as long as they're aware of it without having to attend the wedding, never mind sending someone as a representative. But, things like this just had to happen, though A couldn't care much anyway.

"I've heard that it's quite a rare event for all Five Kage to gather in one place," continued Kyoshiro. "And that it only happens during a Five Kage Summit, for which I have heard, had only happened twice. Although I'm quite sure that it also involves serious circumstances that would eventually require the Five Kage can gather, like the previous war. To think now, they would gather for a wedding. You could say that I look forward to such an event."

Which means his wedding would be quite an event indeed, something A had never even thought would ever happen in his life. He never did think he'd get married somehow though, ever since he became Raikage he became so busy in protecting the village, keeping Bee in check and confined within the village, while continuing what his father and the two other previous Raikage have done – maintaining Kumo's military strength, and make it even stronger. He had taken interest on girls when he was younger, naturally, and some lovers but had never gotten into any serious relationship of sorts and upon becoming Yondaime Raikage he supposed he had lost the time to even consider romance in his life. Still, he never would've thought that he'd have all the other Kage at his wedding, never mind the possibility that he'd actually get married.

"Anyway, I intend to set aside rooms for you all, since I do understand that you would be spending the night of the wedding in the country and…"

A heard everything that was being said to him, but he wasn't exactly _listening_, though he was doing his best to follow Kyoshiro's words. Something about rooms, the ceremony itself, about the Frost Daimyo having naturally invited a few noblemen, and some other things; he was sure he managed to make responses but he couldn't remember what exactly he said as soon as the words left his lips.

Who would've thought he'd get married this way?

* * *

No matter which way she looked at it, Arashi knew that eventually she won't need to wear the Shimogakure forehead protector. As she looked down on her forehead protector she had in her hands, she wondered what she would do with at it as soon as she becomes married to the Raikage. Wearing it while having to live the rest of her life in Kumogakure doesn't seem the right thing to do, but she would have no use of it if she would hold on to it.

_Perhaps I should just leave it here with Tōsama_, she thought to herself. _Then again, perhaps I should carry it along, as a souvenir and reminder that I was once a kunoichi of Shimogakure._

She debated to herself about this when a ninja from their village approached her from behind and called out to her.

"Arashi-hime! I've been looking all over for you."

She had to turn around from where she was seated, to face the ninja. "Looking? Why?"

"The Raikage has arrived and is now currently speaking with your father," announced the Shimo-nin. "You should come immediately so you can meet him already."

"I see. We should go then." She stood up, the Shimo-nin allowed her to be a step or two ahead before following her closely behind. "Have you seen the Raikage?" she asked out of nowhere.

"Yes, I have."

"What's he like?"

"Well, to put it simply, the Raikage sure is a huge man."

"…I see."

Arashi wasn't quite satisfied with the answer, but she didn't ask the Shimo-nin with her furthermore about the matter. Honestly, isn't there anyone around who can give her a more detailed description about her husband-to-be except for being "huge"? Soon enough, though, Arashi eventually found out that there was just no other more fitting way to describe the man.

Upon entering the room, she had immediately caught sight of the broad-shouldered man who sat by the table with her father. She approached and was all ready to greet the Raikage, until the man stood from his seat and stopped her short from trying to do a bow. As she stared at him, she ended up describing the man before her as: tall, dark, and hulking.

He towered over both herself and her father, thinking that he was about the tallest man she had ever set eyes on. That rather serious demeanor about him was like an aura emanating his authority, which reached out to her in this odd cold chill through her body. And apparently this wasn't lessened by the fact that – as she had noticed – he had lost one arm. But there was one thing about him that somehow glued her eyes on the man – his exposed upper body. The white Kage haori was the only piece of clothing that the Raikage wore which covers his body from the waist up, which displayed his well-defined muscles. Arashi had to swallow a non-existent lump in her throat as she looked over her fiancé. They were right; he was indeed huge, although she wasn't expecting him to be _this_ huge.

"Arashi, this is A, Yondaime Raikage-sama of Kumogakure village."

Her father's voice managed to penetrate her thoughts, giving her enough time to compose herself as the Raikage made a quick nod-bow to her.

"Pleased to finally meet you, Arashi," the huge man said.

As soon as she realized that he was addressing her, she hastily made a _Keirei_ to greet him. "Ah – Yes! Yes, me as well. It is an honor to finally meet you, Raikage-sama of Kumogakure."

A looked over the woman more closely; just like in her picture her pale blue hair was styled into a bun which was held securely by two hair sticks in a form of a cross, but unlike her picture, she wasn't wearing a violet yukata with flower designs. Now that he finally met her in person he found her wearing simple dark pants and standard shinobi sandals along with a dark-blue shirt that was zipped up front. She seems to be wearing mesh armor underneath her upper clothing because of the mesh armor sleeves peeking through the short sleeves of her shirt. It wasn't that he didn't like how she was dressed at the moment, but he hadn't expected to see her in her shinobi-clothes upon their first meeting.

"Well, I should be leaving the two of you alone," Kyoshiro excused himself and immediately went out of the room, silently closing the door behind him.

As soon as the two were seated, Arashi's thoughts went wild with questions. Can she really go through with the consummation? And on top of that, can she really go through it with someone like him? Arashi knew only about the basic thing when it comes to sex, but she was practically a virgin. She's had a fleeting kiss with a boy she liked during her academy years, but no sexual experiences whatsoever, mainly because she'd never given a thought about having a lover around in her life. Now that she's finally met the Raikage, the man whom she will share the rest of her life, the man whom she will surrender her virginity to, she was even more troubled on the thought about the consummation part.

"I understand if you're nervous."

Arashi looked up, having only realized that she had her head lowered since she sat down.

"That's why we're here to talk, and see if we can at least put an ease to our troubled thoughts, since there will be no backing down from this _miai_ now."

Arashi stared at him for a few moments, blinking her eyes rapidly as though the Raikage might disappear and transform into another person if she does so. But she slowly regained her composure, smiling a little and feeling a bit embarrass for a moment in realizing she hadn't completely prepared herself in meeting the Raikage after all. She took a deep breath before managing to raise her head and look up to the Raikage eye-to-eye.

"Thank you, Raikage-sama," she managed to say, which took A off guard for a moment for he didn't know what she was thanking him for. "You have managed to put me at ease with your words. I apologize if I had you worried for a moment there."

A still don't get it, but he let it be either way. "So, Arashi…" He cast a quick glance on the floor, deciding on starting with a casual conversation. "Such a curious name you have."

"Oh, that. Well, Tōsama originally was expecting a son, whom he wanted to name Hayate. But since I turned out to be a girl, he settled with the next equivalent*, also because there was a storm when I was born. Or so I was told."

"I see. And, you don't have any siblings?"

"My mother died after being sick for too long when I was still so young, so no, Tōsama didn't even consider marrying again."

This was good, thought A, she seemed comfortable enough to talk to him, yet there was no mistaking the look on her face just moments ago when she saw him. A realized that he must've seemed frightening to his bride, which couldn't be helped, so he thought of putting her at ease by asking casual questions like it were an interview. Well, this was after all their chance to get to know more about each other, or at least be familiar with each other and not seem too much of a stranger with one another when they finally meet at the altar.

Now if only there was a way to tell that this could mean that the marriage would work out for them…

Soon, a few minutes after noon, the Raikage along with his guards left Shimogakure to go back to their own village. He won't be coming back to the Frost country until after a month, then after that, he will be leaving with Arashi to go live with him in Kumogakure. It still seem like it's just a dream to Arashi, even by the simple thought of it, but she knew it was all happening. A month from now she will leave her village, her homeland, and go live with a husband from another country. She would literally be an outsider in Kumo, and she would have to adapt with the place and the people. If only she knew more about her soon-to-be new home; what she does know is that the village was somewhat literally hidden in the clouds.

She had these in mind as she watched her father say his goodbyes to the Raikage from her window. Her gaze followed the tall, dark-skinned man until he was no longer in sight, as she thought back to their conversation previously.

"_I cannot guarantee that our marriage will work out_," he had said to her. "_In fact, I don't know what to expect from this_."

He had looked away from her gaze, stared at the floor as though considering something, before he looked back to her with a different level of intensity in his gaze.

"_I can't promise you won't experience pain throughout our marriage, throughout our life together but, Arashi of Shimogakure, please hear me out._"

That moment she had felt like he had her pinned down on her seat with his gaze that she couldn't move, something about the way he looked at her and the tone of his voice made her want to listen to what he was about to say. She had a feeling that it will be her loss if she misses anything, because something about the way he looked that time told her that he won't be repeating himself.

"_Please, allow yourself to open up and tell me everything, even if it's nothing. When something seems off to you, or if something just seems wrong. Share it with me, so that I may know what to do. Don't keep me in the dark._"

Moving away from the window, she walked over to her bed and sat down, staring at her forehead protector which she had thrown on the bed carelessly when she got into her room.

Living in a new village is one thing, but living under one roof with a person you're not entirely familiar with for the rest of your life was an entirely different thing altogether.

She sadly smiled to herself as a fleeting thought of the Raikage flashed through her mind.

_Raikage-sama_, she thought to herself, _are you… as scared as I am about this whole thing?_

* * *

**Foot Note:** Hayate is Japanese for "hurricane", while Arashi is for "storm", just to clear that up. R&R.


	4. The Countdown

**THREE**

_Two weeks before the wedding; somewhere in the Land of Frost…_

"Would you like the roses red or white?"

"Umm…"

"I suppose white would be perfect. Red ones are too common already. Would you like to have the thorns taken out?"

"Well..."

"We'll cut out the thorns then. Would you like to add some tulips as well?"

Arashi shook her head accompanied with an exasperated sigh as she turned around to face the woman who had been making a fuss of asking for her opinion when clearly what she 'would like' doesn't really matter that much.

"I think you can manage on your own from here, Ume-san."

She turned to leave, not caring for the world if 'Ume-san' had anything to say or would want to attempt a response, and she eventually left the woman standing there speechless. It was her wedding yes, and the preparations are to be made here in the Land of Frost, her homeland, and as the bride she was told to help around with the preparations. So far, the only help that she was able to lend was telling the people in charge that what she have in mind clearly contrasted to that of what they have already decided. If they were going to let her have a hand in the wedding preparations they could at least try to let her actually decide what she wants whether if it's the color of the flower, the decoration on the aisle, or where the heck the reception should be held.

Making her way through a busy group of people, Arashi was intent on staying at their house until the entire damn preparation was finished, and would only go out until the day she had to meet the Raikage at the altar. This could have been possible if it wasn't for the fact that a hand had suddenly caught her by the arm, stopping her dead in her tracks. Arashi turned her head to see who it was, and although she was expecting a familiar face, she was a bit surprised when she realized who it was.

"Looks like you need to get out for some fresh air, sensei."

Arashi blinked at the teenage boy offering her a wide and playful grin. "Ryūjiro..."

Like most shinobi, Arashi was given three students as soon as she became a jōnin; she was nineteen by that time. Her three students were composed of two girls, and one boy, all were within the age group of 12 to 13 years old. They were all promising shinobi, and had grown into rather fine young people whom the village can depend on. And if anything, her students are one of those people other than her father whom she would miss when she finally goes to live in Kumogakure.

"All these preparations must be exhausting you, Arashi-sama." Kyōko had grown up to be a blond-haired, green-eyed beauty whose skills in ninjutsu made her into one of the village's known powerful kunoichi. Arashi doesn't doubt that it wouldn't take too long before Kyōko is eventually promoted to a jōnin level shinobi one of these days.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! I'll say. But if you ask me, sensei looks like she's more frustrated in being involve in things back there than exhausted." Ryūjiro, the light-brown haired boy was the most proficient among Arashi's students in terms of taijutsu and in handling bladed weapons. His boyish charms and natural talent made him rather popular among the girls, but only one particular girl managed to catch his eye.

"It's a good thing we managed to get some time alone with you, sensei. We haven't seen a lot of you lately." Yutsune was one of those few rare geniuses who have a natural talent for genjutsu; a silver-haired teenager with sapphire-blue eyes who had become the envy of many kunoichi her age because of winning the heart of the handsome young Ryūjiro. The two had officially become lovers for a year now. She had once teased the two in promising her to invite their sensei to their wedding someday. The two had simply agreed, but not before exchanging glances with each other while blushing heavily.

As of the moment they were somewhere in the fields; her students had prepared for her a simple little picnic consisting of rice balls and some orange juice since her students were still not allowed to drink any liquor. It surprised her that they were able to arrange a little get together like this, though it surprised her even more on how they even managed to find her.

She looked them over more carefully, blond, silver, and brown. Like any ninja, she doesn't choose whom shall she have as her students, but even if she was able to turn back time she'd wouldn't change a thing, she would still want these three to be her students. They may not be the most powerful shinobi in the world, or the perfect little team-up, but she wouldn't have it any other way. And she had at least one last thing to give to them before she could leave.

Reaching for the forehead protector around her neck she untied the knot from behind and took hold of the hand of the nearest person seating beside her. Arashi smiled at her silver-haired student, who was currently looking up to her with a questioning look on the face.

"Yutsune, will you hold on to this for me?"

The silver-haired girl stared, eyebrows meeting into a confused frown. "Sensei, what do you mean?" she asked.

"I can't wear it once I get to Kumogakure village," said Arashi, risking a quick glance down on her forehead protector in her student's hands. "And I don't think carrying it with me would be a good idea. So I'm leaving it with you instead, as a parting gift."

Three heads perked up, while Arashi proceeded to reach around behind her. This time, Arashi scooted over towards Kyōko and handed the blonde a red scroll. Kyōko recognized it immediately, but before she could say anything, her sensei had placed the scroll in her hands.

"And this I'll be leaving to you, Kyōko."

"But, Arashi-sama, I don't know if I can even use this," the blonde protested, pushing the scroll back into her sensei's hands. But Arashi had let go of her hold and had stood up. She walked off a few paces away from her three students before speaking once more.

"Ryūjiro may be the one among the three of you who's talented when it comes to weapons, but you're the best when it comes to wielding the sai." Arashi looked back over her shoulder towards the blonde. "I should know. I taught you how to use it, remember?"

Her students just stared at her, still a bit confused and yet unknowing of how to respond. Arashi herself didn't know what's gotten into her; just all of a sudden she just went on talking about parting gifts. Now she couldn't even look at her students straight in the eye anymore. She couldn't hold their gazes for too long without feeling the sting of tears in her eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. So she looked away from them once again, and was intent on walking away but not before she could give some parting words.

"We might not be able to see each other again after the marriage, since I'll be living the rest of my life in another country. So before the official disbandment of our team, I want to make sure I'll be leaving the team members in reliable hands. So, Ryūjiro…"

The teenage boy was all ears, almost wanting to anticipate his sensei's words.

"Just make sure you watch over the girls for me, got it?"

She started to leave, her feet felt heavy with each step, as though her body was telling her she wanted to stay a bit more, but she knew she couldn't. She doesn't want to break down into tears in front of them, because the single thought of leaving to go live in a foreign country saddened her greatly. Meanwhile, all three just stared after her, watching her back as she walked on. Arashi felt like turning around, to look at them one more time and say something, anything. But she didn't, instead she lifted one arm with an open hand, as a way of saying goodbye, but also meant "hope to see you guys again".

Within seconds she eventually disappeared from their sight.

* * *

_A week before the wedding; Hokage's office; Konohagakure Village…_

Among the tons of paperwork brought to Tsunade's attention that day, an invitation letter along with an official request from the Fire Daimyo found its way to her table. She read the Daimyo's request first before the letter and found that doing so was enough to make her curious as to what the letter held. All that she found out from the request was that the Fire Daimyo was asking her to be a representative of the Fire country to an event – a wedding event to be exact.

"This is a request to represent the Fire country in the Land of Frost in a wedding?" Shizune voiced out. "It must be not just some ordinary marriage then, huh, Tsunade-sama?"

"I don't know," replied Tsunade, picking up the invitation letter and opening it. "We'll find out once I read this."

As soon as Tsunade read through a sentence with the word "Raikage" in it, she had taken a new found interest.

As the Hokage kept quiet and still for a moment, Shizune became curious and slowly stepped in a little closer towards the table with Tonton the pig still held securely in her arms. "W-What is it, Tsunade-sama?" She didn't want to admit it that much but her master's silence intrigued her somehow.

Handing the letter of invitation to Shizune, Tsunade replied with, "Who would have thought that the unruly brat from Kumo would get married this way?"

Now carrying Tonton in one arm, Shizune read the letter in silence for a moment. "It says here that Raikage-sama is marrying the granddaughter of the Frost Daimyo within a week." She looked up to the Hokage. "I didn't know Raikage-sama had a lover from the Land of Frost."

"He probably doesn't even know anyone from the Frost country personally."

"Eh?" Now Shizune had become even more curious. "What do you mean, Tsunade-sama? Do you know something I don't?"

"I don't know much as you do," Tsunade admitted, "but to me, it looks as if that guy is forced into marrying for politics."

"Raikage-sama is marrying for politics? Why?"

Although she really didn't know all the facts, Tsunade had a pretty good idea about it; at least in general. "I remember hearing news about the Land of Frost wanting to align itself with the Five Great Shinobi Nations. I understand that this is a decision made because of the silence among the minor shinobi villages concerning the truce between the shinobi villages of the Five Nations. It doesn't necessarily have to make a pact with all five so it turned its attention towards the nearest country to them among the five. That way all it had to do is seek approval from the other four, which would eventually happen without too much ceremony."

As Tsunade talked, Shizune was catching on pretty quick. "I see. And the nearest country to them is the Land of Lightning. With that, Raikage-sama is involved because Lightning's military strength is Kumogakure. So here the Land of Frost is simply seeking protection from a country with the greatest military strength."

Tsunade nodded. "Konoha is still trying to get back on its feet after Pain's attack, so now Kumogakure is known to be the greatest among the five villages in terms of economic and military strength. Having these things in mind, I can only therefore conclude that this marriage is arranged."

"So it's a _miai_ then, huh?" Glancing down on the floor, Shizune considered this until her thoughts stumbled into something. "So, could Raikage-sama be the one immediately chosen for the _miai _or was he one of the possible options?" she said as she looked up once more to the Hokage.

Tsunade raised one brow at her assistant. "What do you mean _possible options_?"

"Well, I just thought about Killer Bee-dono, Raikage-sama's younger brother. His standing as a jinchuriki in control of a Tailed Beast, and as one of Kumogakure's strongest shinobi, could have easily made him at least be considered for the _miai_, except of course, of the fact that he's directly related to the Raikage."

"Yes, that's true," agreed Tsunade. "But from what I heard, it seems Killer Bee isn't exactly the responsible type. So I guess Raikage wasn't given much of a choice about this whole arrangement. If anything, he's probably worried that his little brother won't be able to make the marriage work since it was arranged."

Shizune had went into silence and was content on dropping the subject, until Tsunade got up and walked over towards the window.

"Hmp. I would honestly like to meet the unlucky girl who gets to marry that guy," the Hokage said with some playfulness in her tone, but eventually earned a disagreeing look from her assistant.

"Tsunade-sama, you're not going to say things like that at the wedding, are you?"

* * *

_Three days before the wedding; inside a _sake_ bar in Kumogakure…_

A stared at his younger brother from across the table, not sure whether to reprimand Bee about this ridiculous idea, or just stand up and leave the place while he still can.

To be honest, A couldn't fathom how in the world his younger brother had managed to bring him into the _sake_ bar. He could have just as easily gotten out of Bee's hold, or give his jinchuriki of a brother the Iron Claw as a way to refusing the offer of getting a drink, but for some reason A had let Bee take him to the nearest _sake_ bar. Or maybe he just couldn't admit to himself that he had at some point considered getting a drink alone but was debating about it with himself, until Bee showed up and grabbed him by the arm.

"Why bring me here, Bee?" he demanded. "You know the two of us have to leave early tomorrow for the Land of Frost."

Bee poured some _sake_ for both A and him. "But Brother this here is your last night as a free man. You have to enjoy tonight as best you can," he rapped.

"You idiot." A took the _sake_ poured for him, thinking that since he was already there he might as well have a drink. "The wedding won't be held until the next two days once we get there."

Bee gulped down his _sake_ and poured some more for himself. "The wedding will be a blast, of that I can tell. And with the big-breast Hokage there, it'll be swell!"

There were perhaps just a few people who knew about Bee's preferences when it comes to women, one of those people was of course A. He had admitted at some point that he hardly found it agreeable but A couldn't do much with what his little brother wants. He even got a bit worried at some point thinking that it might mean that Bee won't be able to settle down someday and have a family of his own. Bee had once mentioned that he was a brat-hating outlaw, yet the jinchuriki had managed to get along well with his three students. In fact, Bee was in agreeable terms with most of the youth of the village. Something A is rather thankful of despite how much his little brother tends to do a lot of things that gets on his nerves most of the time.

"Don't get your hopes up," said A, reaching for the bottle of _sake_. "Your chances are slim with someone like Tsunade." Bee gave him a disapproving look, but didn't say anything about it.

"Speaking of which," A had poured quite enough in his glass but didn't touch it to have a sip, "you know I've never had any say about things that you want, including your preferences as to the type of women, but Bee, can't I change your mind about that?"

Raising his index finger, Bee shook it at his older brother accompanying it with a grin on his face. "Nope there's nothing you can say, because I ain't changing that way. There are things only a middle-aged woman has, that no young girls can ever surpass. Okay?"

If there were a few things that could creep out A, what his brother just said was one of them. "I believe you specifically like older women with big breasts. But what about those younger women who are equally big breasted as well? Will there be a chance you'd be attracted to them?"

With a frown, Bee was only able to drink half of his _sake_ as he proceeded to start questioning his older brother. "What's with the sudden questions, brother? If you have something to say, just tell me about it and say it straight."

"Let's be serious about this, Bee. Don't you want to have a family? Maybe have some kids of your own?"

"No way, I'm a brat-hating outlaw."

The Raikage couldn't hold back a smile and a breathy chuckle, bringing the glass to closer to his lips. "You said the same thing when you were given your students. And yet you ended up getting along pretty well with them." He drank down his drink, savoring it as it went down his throat.

Bee shrugged. "Samui, Omoi, and Karui were all good kids when I first met them. They all got potential; I just did what I have to."

At this point A was just about ready to give up the subject. "So there's no way for you to like a big-breasted woman, who's not middle aged?" The jinchuriki shook his head. "Is that so? Because I used to think that something was going on between you and Yugito back in the past." It was a partial lie, A knew the two Kumogakure jinchuriki respected each other greatly for being both jinchuriki, but their relationship had been purely professional and nowhere near romantic. Though A did at some point thought the two would end up together, Yugito and Bee made it clear that there was no way it was going to happen.

"Yugito?" There was a frown on Bee's face that implied bewilderment. "We have nothing but respect for each other, and that's all there is." There was that tone in his voice that says he didn't want to argue that point. A just shook his head, finally admitting his defeat.

"To you brother," Bee lifted his glass to the Raikage, "and to your new bride."

A stared at the lifted glass and on the grinning face of his younger brother. He allowed himself one genuine smile and lifted his own glass.

Their glasses eventually met in a single sound of a clink.

* * *

_A day before the wedding, the Land of Frost..._

"She seems really nice. I like her."

Bee was finally able to meet in person his brother's young bride, and after a short introduction with which she insisted on calling him_ Bee-san_, and of course doing a bump fist, he decided she wasn't all that bad.

"Blue hair, blue eyes, she's prettier in person."

Within the simple room he had to share with Bee, A was lying on his back on one of two beds in the room. He kept staring at the ceiling while his brother went on talking about his bride and the Frost country in general. He was thankful that Bee was talking though, it somehow helped him keep his thoughts off of the events that would come about tomorrow.

But there was something he needed to know...

"Bee..."

"Hm?" Looking up, Bee cast his gaze on the bed from across his where the Raikage lay.

"When you bumped fist with her... what did you..." _See? Feel? Found out?_

A had known for years about Bee's unique way of communicating through bumping fists, but that didn't mean he knew _how_ exactly it works. Did Bee just_ feel_ it, or does he sees a vision that flashes before his eyes?

"She's nervous."

That got A's gaze off the ceiling. He looked up to his younger brother with surprise, Bee on the other hand just smiled back.

"Don't worry, tomorrow will work out alright, brother."

A continued to stare at his little brother before a small smile crept to his face. Once again his gaze found its way back to the ceiling.

Tomorrow...


	5. Husband and Wife

**Author's Note: **"I've found out that in a traditional Japanese wedding the bride could wear either an all white, or a different colored kimono, which is usually red with crane designs. The bride also wears a headpiece but here I chose to let my OC wear the more commonly known hood-veil. Though I'm not really sure what's it called I decided to call it a hood-veil since it is mentioned to be a veil but looks like a hood around the bride's head. That is all, R & R."

**FOUR**

Except for the nobles invited by the Frost Daimyo to attend the wedding, there were the nobles' wives along with several bodyguards, the other Kage along with each of their guards, there was C and Darui standing by, and close relatives of the couple who happened to be just Kyoshiro and Bee being the bride's father and the groom's brother respectively. And then of course there were Arashi's three students, along with several appointed Shimogakure shinobi guarding the surrounding area, but A wasn't thinking about that at the moment. In fact, he couldn't think much of anything as he suddenly had this feeling as though the whole world had suddenly stopped turning, as if time froze.

He wore a black kimono, the traditional attire for the Japanese groom to wear, and in turn it was decided that the bride was to wear the white kimono, and such was the attire of Arashi when she was escorted down the aisle arm in arm by her father. It was the first time he saw her wearing makeup, and the first time to see her head and face somewhat covered because of the hood-veil, but that wasn't what really got him suddenly having this uneasy feeling inside. He just… He just couldn't believe it was actually happening. As she walked down the aisle towards him, he still can't believe he was getting married, that he was marrying this young kunoichi from a foreign country and make her his bride. She was a stranger to him as he was to her; they weren't given enough time to actually get to know each other that well. But here they are now, there was no turning back.

As soon as the father and daughter reached A, Kyoshiro allowed A to have his daughter's hand, after the two men exchange bows the couple went straight to the priest and the ceremony began. There were blessings, some series of prayers, and then the vows. Their vows were written for them, and as the words escaped from A's lips, he wasn't exactly sure as to whether he should mean what he said or what. Unknown to him that Arashi was thinking about the same thing as she said her own vows.

After the sharing of the drink everything else went by so fast for the two that Arashi almost didn't hear the priest say, "As per tradition in weddings, the groom may now kiss the bride."

Though she should have expected that there was going to be a kiss, Arashi hadn't anticipated such a thing. She stared at the priest as though he had grown a second head, good thing the priest wasn't looking at him but to the Raikage, who by the way was now officially her husband. It's only natural for a couple to kiss but, could she really do that? And to think that she has to do it right after being officially named husband and wife. Sure there was the consummation part, but at least she would be given some time no matter how short before going there.

Meanwhile, A nodded to the priest, nothing about the serious expression on his face has changed. As he slowly turned towards his young bride he could feel both Tsunade's and the Tsuchikage's gazes on him. He even risked one sidelong glance towards them at the corner of his eyes, and though he couldn't see them clearly, he could make out the smirks on their faces. This would've been so much easier if only those two weren't around.

Arashi had turned to face him, but she wasn't looking at him, she had her head lowered and from the look on her face she probably was in an internal conflict with herself at that moment. Sighing, A thought that he needed to save the two of them from this. Reaching out his hand to her he carefully pinched her chin between his finger and thumb, tilting her head towards him he looked straight into her eyes and leaned down a little closer. Arashi froze; the Raikage was going to kiss her even if it's for appearance's sake. He seems intent on going through the task that her mind went racing along with her heartbeat. The moment their lips meet, should she respond to the kiss? How should she respond? She hadn't kissed a man on the lips before. How does one kiss her husband anyway? Just as she had all these things in mind the Raikage stopped from leaning in even closer to her, and in a hushed voice said, "Don't move."

Everything in her thoughts suddenly vanished upon hearing those words, as Arashi found herself staring wide-eyed at the man she was to call her husband for the rest of her life. He leaned down even closer to her, staring at one particular spot on her face; she couldn't tell where. Then suddenly she felt something warm at the left corner of her lower lip. It took her about three seconds before realizing that she had just received her husband's first kiss to her.

The clapping of hands brought Arashi back like having shaken from sleep. She turned to look towards all their guests clapping their hands, acknowledging the show of 'affection' the Raikage did to his new wife. Looking up to the man standing beside her she found him staring back at her, before eventually taking that step forward and went ahead of her. Tradition states that the groom should always leave first with his wife following behind, that's how it was, or so they were told.

Arashi then went on and followed suit, keeping her gaze down on the floor.

The kiss was… It was nice. Not that bad at all…

At the reception, while the nobles socialize with each other, the Five Kage gathered around at one corner.

"You surprised me back there. I wasn't expecting you to actually kiss her."

Tsunade just had to mention it out right, and without much ceremony, but A had anticipated it from the Hokage so before he was even approached by any of the Kage he had prepared himself – keep your cool, your temper in check, and try your best to ignore whatever they say that may get in your nerves. It was his wedding after all.

"Huh! You call that a kiss?" Ōnoki the Tsuchikage had bothered to use his jutsu and float around for the sake of saving the other Kage's from the trouble of having to look down on him either to listen to him when he talks or when addressing him. "You didn't even kiss her correctly. Were you even certain you knew what you were doing moments ago?"

One brow twitched and a vein appeared near A's temple, he thank the powers that be that he had his eyes closed at the moment so at least he didn't have to look at the Tsuchikage's face. He lifted his head, deliberately turning his gaze away from Ōnoki's direction and chose to stare into the middle distance.

"I guess I got hasty," which means he hesitated at the last moment. A meant to go for her lips and seal their marriage with their first kiss as a couple, but found that he didn't have enough guts to kiss someone he didn't know so well, full on the lips, and the look she made on her face didn't help much. She had a pretty good idea what he intended to do when he tilted her head towards him – he saw that in her eyes – and though he gave her fair warning when he told her not to move her eyes caused him to hesitate still, and since he felt as though he had to finish what he started he ended up kissing her near the left corner of her lower lip. It felt awkward to him but he was relieved it only took a few seconds.

Ōnoki didn't even try to hold back a chortle. "Careful there, Raikage. Being hasty won't be of help to you on the first night together."

If the old Tsuchikage ever expected any sort of angry remark from the Raikage, he was disappointed, for he didn't even receive a glare. A stood there with his gaze still off somewhere and replied only with, "I know." Ōnoki could only raise one brow at A, not knowing what to make out of the reply.

"This marriage may be arranged, but I suppose congratulation is in order," said Gaara, sensing that the Raikage wasn't exactly comfortable with the current subject being discussed.

A turned to face the young Kage and nodded, "Thank you, Kazekage."

Mei spoke up in turn to lighten the mood. "I quite envy your bride, Raikage-sama, to think that at such a young age she is now a married woman. But except for being young, she seems a rather fine lady, good-looking too, don't you think?"

Looking up towards the direction where his wife was talking with her students, A regarded her from afar. It was the first time he saw her without the thin locks of wavy-curly hair that framed her face while her entire hair was styled into a bun. Now most of her hair was hidden within the hood-veil she wore, but she still looked like herself, despite the makeup and all.

"Indeed she is," was his reply to the Mizukage.

And the night went on by…

* * *

The next day…

The journey to Kumogakure village was uneventful and they eventually reached their destination past noon, though nowhere near sundown. As their pace finally came to an even and easy walk, Arashi thought about what to expect in Kumogakure. Such as what the entrance would look like, if there would be people who would greet them and what the entire village is like along with its inhabitants. With her anticipation grew worry, for she wasn't certain how the people of Kumo would react to an outsider, even if she were their Raikage's wife.

The sudden warm hand that touched her arm caused Arashi to bolt out of her thoughts. Looking up, she looked into those dark eyes of the woman who walked beside her. Jun was the medical-ninja appointed to check her in the morning, after the consummation. Jun was a classmate of Arashi's from the academy, one of her many friends from Shimogakure. Arashi thought of how lonely she would be by the time Jun leaves.

"Arashi-hime, are you alright?" asked Jun.

Smiling, Arashi replied, "Yes, I'm quite fine. Why do you ask?"

"You seem deep in thought. If you're worried about what will come about tonight, Arashi-hime, perhaps it would help if you discuss it with Raikage-sama."

_What will come about tonight_, Arashi had almost forgotten about it. And now that she was reminded, her thoughts had shifted towards that one particular direction. And now that she thought about it more, she realized just how nervous she was. A dark and gloomy aura suddenly fell over Arashi, her head lowered and eyes suddenly becoming hidden under dark shadows Jun felt this aura emanating from her mistress.

"Arashi…hime?" addressed Jun tentatively. _Perhaps it was best if I hadn't mentioned anything at all_, she thought.

"We're here."

The sudden intrusion of the Raikage's voice made both Shimogakure kunoichi to look up and focus on what was ahead of them.

By the entrance to the village were several Kumogakure shinobi who seem to have been waiting their arrival, among them, at the front, stood a woman with silver-rimmed glasses and light brown hair. She wore what appeared to be the standard clothing among the kunoichi of Kumogakure – dark shirt and dark short skirt, with shin guards. The only thing missing from the woman was the white, one-shoulder flak jacket, with no arm guards. Not to mention the fact that she prefer to wear her forehead protector around her neck.

Once their group came to a stop the woman with glasses immediately bowed.

"Raikage-sama, welcome home," she greeted.

A gave a quick nod. "How were things while I was away, Fusa?"

"Nothing we can't handle in the short while of your absence, Raikage-sama. Though the paperwork has eventually piled-up, but I have sorted it out and so it is ready for you to work on anytime."

As A gave another nod he turned towards his young wife, beckoned her to come then introduced her, "This is Arashi of Shimogakure, my wife."

Though hesitant, Arashi stepped in to stand beside her husband and made a bow. "Pleased to meet you all, I hope I can be welcomed into your village."

Smiling kindly, Fusa returned the bow, "An honor to meet you, Arashi-sama." She maintained the bow until all the rest of the shinobi behind her bowed in the same way and all said in unison, "Welcome to Kumogakure, Arashi-sama!"

A was satisfied with this and proceeded to beckon Jun, the medical-nin, to come closer. "This is Jun," he told Fusa, "the medical-ninja from Shimogakure. I trust you've arranged the place where she'll be staying temporarily."

"Yes, sir, I have." Fusa then turned to Jun. "You'll be staying with me at my place, I hope it's alright."

The Raikage then proceeded to look over towards his two guards. "C, you can give my wife's bag to Bee then you and Darui can go home and take a rest. You deserve it."

"Yes, sir. Thank you," bowed C.

"And don't worry about tomorrow, I won't be assigning you any missions so you can take the day off," added A. To this Darui's only comment was, "Looks like more off time for us, thanks, Boss."

Turning to his brother, A said, "Bee, go and take Arashi home."

For a moment Bee looked a bit confused. "But Brother, I thought she's _your_ wife, not mine." Bee had to lean back as his older brother leaned over to him with an angry look on the face.

"I meant escort her to _my_ place, you idiot!" shouted A, nerve veins appeared on his temple and his neck, his fist shaking as he held it up.

Holding his hands up defensively, Bee quickly explained himself with a silly grin on his face. "I was joking, Brother, please keep your cool. Can't you take a joke from a fool?"

All the while Arashi had been watching her husband give orders to his subordinates, including his younger brother. But after hearing that she was to be escorted by her brother-in-law, she decided to speak her mind and addressed the Raikage directly, "You won't be coming home with me, Raikage-sama?"

The tone in her voice made A wanting to escort his wife home himself, if only he could. He wasn't about to work on the paperwork awaiting him at his office, but he had things to see first since he's been away for quite a while. Especially with the first Chūnin Exams of the Five Great Shinobi Nations as allies was about to be held in Kumogakure, what with Konoha still trying to get back on its feet in terms of construction and economy.

"There's something I need to see before going home," he said in a soft voice. "I'll be there eventually, but in the meantime make yourself comfortable there and have some rest, you'll need it."

Still grinning, Bee placed a hand to the side of his face as though he doesn't want anyone to be able to read his lips, as he leaned down a little closer to his sister-in-law. "Trust me, Ara-chan," he said in a voice where at least A could hear, "you're going to need the rest for what's coming tonight."

"Will you shut up and go already?!" shouted A rather irritably at his younger brother, causing Bee to go off a few paces away from the Raikage, but still grinning.

"Let's go, Ara-chan!" Bee called out from where he stood.

Before joining his brother-in-law, Arashi looked up to her husband and asked, "Will you be home for dinner, Raikage-sama?"

Looking directly into her eyes, A almost found himself getting lost in those clear-blue pools. "Of course," he said. "I won't be long."

Arashi smiled. "I'll be making dinner then."

A watched his wife left with his brother until they were out of sight, becoming even more anxious about the inevitable thing that has to happen that night.

* * *

Dinner had been unexpectedly nice beyond what A had thought it could be, as it turns out his little wife's cooking was rather satisfying and tasteful. But neither the food nor the little chit chat they had could put A at ease. Later that night he decided to let her have enough preparations she needed for as long as she wanted, he told her he could take a bath and soak for as long as she liked, while he waited in his room (their room) dressed in nothing but a simple blue robe. He just sat on the bed, waiting for her patiently, repeating to himself over and over that once it's done both of them could go about with their businesses within this marriage.

Meanwhile Arashi had been standing by the door, unsure whether she should knock or just turn the knob and go in, after all the Raikage had told her that he would be waiting in the room for her. She was wearing a simple pink robe, and nothing underneath, and she could feel the insides of her body shook. She needed to calm down, relax, and get it over with. She decided to knock.

Two knocks and she tentatively called for her husband. "Raikage-sama, a…are you in?"

"Yes, come right in, Arashi," came the voice from the other side, muffled by the shut door. Arashi went in, the knob turned slowly, and the door opened just as slow, and A realized that nothing could have prepared him for what he saw that moment.

The pink robe that she wore reached just below the knee, exposing her legs to him for the first time, but what really caught him was her wavy pale-blue hair. He knew she had to have a long hair to be able to style it into a tight bun secured with two hair sticks. What he never knew was how she would look like with her hair loose. With long pale-blue wavy hair that reached the small of her back, brushing at her waist, she looked almost angelic as she stood there.

He wasn't aware that he had been staring at her too long that Arashi was beginning to wonder if there was something wrong with him.

"Raikage-sama, is something wrong?"

Her voice brought A back to his senses. "Apologies," he quickly said, "I-I was simply… See, you were…" He coughed through his closed fist, composed himself as he closed his eyes, and then looked up to his wife straight in the eye. "Are you ready for this?"

There was hesitancy in her eyes but after swallowing a non-existent lump in her throat, she looked straight back to him and nodded meekly. This had only caused A to be as gentle as he could with his young bride; this was her first time with a man after all.

He stood to approach her, only to stop short of his tracks, caught by surprise when she started undoing her robe and slowly – shyly- revealing her naked body to him. The Raikage stood there stunned, slowly becoming unsure as to what he has to do, but it only took a moment for when she looked away with a blush on her cheeks and tried in a futile attempt to hide both her exposed breasts and womanhood with her arms, he became even more determined to get it over with.

As he stood before her, looming over her, she still wouldn't look at him – he really can't blame her for that – so he made a slow attempt of reaching for her chin. She welcomed his touch and he managed to make her look up to him. He leaned down and carefully planted a soft peck on the cheek. She stood still. Again he kissed her, on the forehead this time. Still she allowed him. With new confidence, he attempted to kiss her on the lips. He felt her hesitancy in the kiss as their lips met, even seemingly tense. Gently, he sucked on her lower lip, parted his lips then tilted his head towards the left, then attempted to kiss her again. She seem to follow suit as he led on, as though she was learning, kissing him in the same way as he kissed her, or at least she seems to be trying to copy him. With the way how his wife was trying to kiss him the proper way, somewhere in the middle of the kiss A couldn't help a smile pull at the corners of his lips. She must have felt it but he really couldn't tell for she said nothing, nor made any attempts on a reaction.

Within a few minutes, not long later, the couple laid on bed now both naked; A had abandoned his robe completely as soon as he felt himself ready. Arashi on the other hand had refused to look at a particular member of her husband's body which was 'standing' in attention, but neither could she even look at her husband's face so she focused her attention somewhere under his chin, or the neck, anywhere so long as her gaze doesn't go beyond what's below his belly.

"Arashi…" It was the Raikage's voice that made her look at that sharp featured face. "I need you to relax." She nodded stiffly, but not before bringing her gaze back to that particular part of his neck (still not sure which part in particular). She held onto his shoulders – which she found out had black shuriken tattoos on each side – bracing herself for what was coming.

He positioned himself in between her thighs then started to insert himself, encountering her first line of barriers, as she bit her lower lip. It took a moment, but as he entered her fully there was no denying the sharp pain that felt which caused her to gasp for air. Inside. She could feel him inside her, throbbing, hot. She felt as though she was filled with a something which she couldn't rightly understand.

"Are you alright?" asked A, concern apparent in his voice. "There was nothing I could do to prevent the pain."

"It's alright," she replied. "I understand. Please" – she squeezed her hands that held his shoulders lightly – "continue."

He looked at her for a moment, but eventually started moving. On his first thrust the particular something that Arashi felt somehow grew even more apparent, that when her husband continued to move that way she found she couldn't possibly ignore the feeling anymore.

_Is this what sex feels like?_ That was the first thought that came to her mind, as she buried her face into his wide and strong chest.

With his one good hand, A held onto the headboard of the bed. He couldn't help himself, sex was sex, and since he started it he had to finish it. He had shut his eyes closed, gritted his teeth, feeling himself being lost to the wave after wave of unexpected pleasure he was experiencing. When was the last time he had bedded a woman? And having done it with someone this young, at his age? He made a rumbling sound in his throat – he couldn't help it – as he felt himself reach his climax. At the moment of his release he felt himself shudder against her, before resting his head on the headboard, panting from the action.

It took him moments before he became more aware of his surroundings and realized that his wife seemed to be shaking, and it took moments more before he realized that she was crying on his chest. Hot tears that poured from her eyes run down A's chest. He cursed himself silently in his thoughts and tried lifting himself from her while helping her up to a sitting position at the same time – a pretty difficult thing to do with only his knees for support since he had but one arm now.

He watched her wipe the tears away with the back of her hand before pulling at the covers and placed it around her; she held it close to her body with both arms. Getting out of bed, he pulled out some boxers from his cabinet and put it on, then started for the door.

"Raikage-sama," she called out to him, he turned around. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get a drink of water," he said to her. "Would you like anything?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm fine. Thank you for the offer."

"You should get dress while I'm out," he suggested, still looking at her. "And perhaps even go to sleep already. I'll be joining you shortly." He didn't wait for her response as he turned and reached for the knob then walked out of the room.

A went straight for the kitchen, got a glass and filled it with cold water from the fridge. He ended up taking a seat on the nearest chair, looking blankly at the table. His thoughts mainly concerned his young wife.

She cried. He wasn't sure whether he'd be able to even look at her in the morning.


End file.
